moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Krysten Ritter
Krysten Alyce Ritter is an American actress and former model. Ritter is well known for her role as Jane Margolis on AMC's Breaking Bad, where she first appeared as the property manager and neighbor of Aaron Paul's Jesse Pinkman. She has appeared in the films Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), What Happens in Vegas (2008), 27 Dresses (2008) and had recurring roles in the television series Gilmore Girls, Veronica Mars, and 'Til Death. She was featured in "Valley Girls", an episode of The CW series Gossip Girl. In 2010, she appeared in the romantic comedy She's Out of My League and the television series Gravity. Since 2012 she stars in the ABC comedy series Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. Early Life Ritter grew up on a beef farm near Shickshinny, Pennsylvania, where her mother, stepfather and sister live; her father lives in nearby Benton. Career Ritter trained with Marjorie Ballentine, an acclaimed acting coach. Ritter describes her acting influences as Katharine Hepburn, Geena Davis, Juliette Lewis, Lucille Ball and Gilda Radner. She won several bit film roles starting in 2001, and then played a 1950s art history student in Julia Roberts' Mona Lisa Smile (2003). Ritter landed a number of guest starring roles on television, and appeared on the second season of Veronica Mars, playing Gia Goodman, the daughter of mayor Woody Goodman played by Steve Guttenberg. Ritter guest-starred on Gilmore Girls for eight episodes from 2006 to 2007 as Rory Gilmore's friend, Lucy. She also played Allison Stark on the Fox sitcom 'Til Death. Ritter continued working in film, often cast as the best friend of the lead character. In 2008, she had supporting roles in the romantic comedies What Happens in Vegas and 27 Dresses. She co-starred in the 2009 film Confessions of a Shopaholic as Suze, the best friend of Isla Fisher's character. Ritter co-starred as Jane Margolis on the second season of AMC's television drama Breaking Bad, and starred in the film How to Make Love to a Woman (2009), based on a best-selling book by adult film star Jenna Jameson. She also co-starred with Jason Behr in the independent film The Last International Playboy (2009), as Ozzy, a drug addict. She appeared in the comedy Web series Woke Up Dead in 2009, playing Cassie alongside Jon Heder as Drex. Ritter starred in the 2010 TV series Gravity, with Ivan Sergei, Ving Rhames and Rachel Hunter, playing the sharp and quirky Lily. The Starz channel comedy/drama was about a group of out-patient suicide survivors. She starred opposite Ben Barnes in the independent film Killing Bono, based on Killing Bono: I Was Bono’s Doppleganger, a book about the early days of the Irish rock band U2. Ritter plays the manager of an Irish band. Ritter stars alongside Alicia Silverstone in the romantic comedy Vamps, written and directed by Amy Heckerling. She plays a New York City socialite turned into a vampire by a vampire queen portrayed by Sigourney Weaver. Ritter made her TV return in April 2012 in the title role of the ABC sitcom Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 as Chloe, a con artist who tries to rip off her new roommates after they move in, but who ends up befriending and "mentoring" one of the applicants. Related Links IMDB Twitter Facebook Category:Actresses